Trop réfléchir ne mène à rien
by lasurvolte
Summary: Yamamoto est doué en baseball et en amitié, mais pour ce qui est de réfléchir il préfère éviter. Gokudera lui réfléchit beaucoup trop, et voilà où ça mène… 8059


**Titre :** Trop réfléchir ne mène à rien

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** J'écrirais bien à Akira Amano pour savoir si elle peut me donner Gokudera, parce que quand même. Si elle refuse, je kidnappe Mukuro ! Bref ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Résumé :** Yamamoto est doué en baseball et en amitié, mais pour ce qui est de réfléchir il préfère éviter. Gokudera lui réfléchit beaucoup trop, et voilà où ça mène…

**Genre : **One-shot

**Couple : **8059 (quoi que 5980 serait peut-être plus juste ?)

**Défi : **Réflexion

**Note :** écrite pour la commu Méli-Mélo

************

Yamamoto était doué pour le baseball, il était fidèle en amitié, et savait s'amuser. Il aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup jouer à la mafia avec Tsuna et Gokudera et tous leurs amis. Puis il n'était pas aussi débile qu'il le paraissait puisqu'il suffisait qu'il lise un manuel pour savoir répondre à des questions de cours.

Pourtant il y avait quelque chose pour lequel il n'avait aucun talent, c'était bien de réfléchir. Ca ne lui réussissait pas du tout, d'ailleurs la seule fois où il avait tenté cette expérience, il avait finit au dessus d'un toit prêt à sauter.

C'est pour cette raison que dorénavant il évitait de se poser trop de questions et laissait les autres réfléchir à sa place. Lui prenait la vie comme elle venait et s'en contentait. C'est pour cela que la vingt-huitième fois où il se réveilla en sursaut d'un rêve où il embrassait Gokudera, il se dit tout simplement qu'il devait être amoureux et puis voilà.

C'est vrai qu'il trouvait Hayato plutôt beau, que son caractère de chieur lui plaisait, sa façon de s'énerver pour rien l'amusait, son sourire devant le dixième du nom le rendait dingue. Et ça ne le dérangerait pas de le prendre dans ses bras, il avait même plutôt envie de réaliser son rêve et de gouter à ses lèvres.

Et pourquoi pas après tout ? On évite de réfléchir et on se lance. Voilà ce qu'il pensait quand il arriva au collège ce matin là. Les cours passèrent à une lenteur désespérante, il n'avait qu'une hâte que ça se finisse, qu'ils montent sur le toit tous les trois, lui, Gokudera et Tsuna, et qu'il mette ses plans à exécution – du moins si on pouvait parler de plan, vu qu'il n'avait rien élaboré du tout, décidant juste de suivre son instinct.

Bref la sonnerie annonça enfin la pause, et Yamamoto attrapa Gokudera par un bras et Tsuna par un autre puis les entraina de force sur le toit.

Une fois arrivé Hayato se défit de l'étreinte et fusilla du regard le débile sportif.

Contrairement à Takeshi, Gokudera lui réfléchissait beaucoup. Voir beaucoup trop. Depuis quelques temps il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi le fan de baseball l'obsédait. Pensant à lui constamment, encore plus quand il n'était pas là. Il avait été forcé d'admettre – avec difficulté – qu'il l'aimait plus que bien.

Et ça l'emmerdait sévère. Malgré ça il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Il en crevait tant et si bien, qu'il pensait qu'il allait vraiment mourir, là d'un coup, d'une crise cardiaque ou d'une connerie du même genre. Son cœur le tuerait avant ses poumons.

Sauf s'il décidait d'agir avant que ça n'arrive, et justement voir l'autre si proche le motivait. Oubliant que le dixième du nom était juste à côté, il cracha sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa avec son pied. Puis il finit par attraper Yamamoto tirant sur sa chemise et posa de force ses lèvres sur les siennes. Baiser violent, comme son caractère.

L'autre ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, il accueillit ce geste presque goulument et en redemanda plus. Après tout ils avaient eut la même idée en même temps, alors autant profiter du moment.

Tsuna derrière les regardait faire avec tout d'abord une tête étonnée, presque choqué. Puis finalement il avait haussé les épaules, il n'était plus à ça près, des surprises il en vivait quasiment tous les jours, alors finalement que ses deux là soient entrain de se rouler une pelle sous ses yeux s'était presque normal.

C'est ainsi que le rêve de Yamamoto se réalisa, et que le cœur de Gokudera arrêta de le tirailler, au moins pendant un moment. Et quand tous les deux en avaient trop envie, quand ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir, quand à force de se frôler sans jamais se toucher leur corps se mettait à hurler, ils finissaient par se retrouver sur le toit de Nanimori, et échangeaient des baisers passionnés, communiquant leur amour sans honte.

Et peu importe qui les verrait à ce moment là. Pas besoin d'y réfléchir, ce qui comptait s'était qu'ils étaient biens ensembles. Et puis c'est tout.

Fin.

L'autatrice : qu'ils sont mignons. Je gagatise sur ces deux là. Hélas je n'en trouve pas assez, c'est bien triste. Et comme je comprends rien aux autres langues t_t…


End file.
